Vengance
by MercyDarkrose
Summary: After a night if drinking, Bosco's sister blurts out a secret. Will the secret tear the family apart?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own NONE of these Characters. All but 1 Belong to NBC and its Affiliates. Fyre owns Mercedes. TY for your permission to use her.  
  
Synopsis: After a potentially fatal fire, Bosco and Mercedes talk over drinks after Bar Hopping from Haggerty's to their moms bar w/ Carlos. Bosco finds out something Mercedes never told to him before. Takes place a few days after Crash & Burn  
  
Chapter 1 - Inferno  
  
Mercedes jumped out of the truck with Jimmy and instantly went towards the complex. They had been teamed up since she was a probie and they worked well together. Looking over, she saw her brother Maurice keeping bystanders away and yelling at people. Looking up at Jimmy she nodded as Lieu told them where to go. They moved into the building and up the stairs. The smoke was heavy and they put their masks on. Moving to the top, to clear it first, looked from apartment to apartment checking for fire and survivors. They heard over the radio that a woman claimed her 3 kids were in the building. That sent Mercedes and Jimmy on a dash to find them. They moved to the 3rd floor, after clearing the 4th and heard a crumbling. Lieu came over the radio and told them the roof was collapsing and to get out. Determined to get the kids Mercedes and Jimmy ran into an apartment, and searched. By now the smoke was unbearable and they couldn't see anything in front of them. Crawling, they banged into tables, chairs, and walls, in search of the 3 children.  
  
After getting no response from either firefighter, Lieu nodded to 2 more to go find them. Just as they moved to find them the roof caved in on the 4th floor. Faith and Bosco turned to see it happen. Bosco hoped his sister wasn't in there, but couldn't see her. He moved towards the truck to find her as her and Jimmy came out of the door, Jimmy carried 2 kids, one on each shoulder, and Mercedes carried the 3rd, in her arms. Running towards the bus, the building collapsed, just as they cleared the building. Lieu, sighed and smiled, seeing them come out, with the kids, as they passed the 3 to Kim, and Carlos. Walking towards the truck, Mercedes took off her helmet and sat down on the bumper, coughing. Her face was almost black with soot and smoke as she coughed. Lieu walked to her and looked at her.  
  
"Kim! Come over here when you're done and check Boscorelli out!" Kim nodded as she finished assessing 1 of the children's injuries. Still coughing she looked at Lieu as Jimmy sat next to her. Jimmy was coughing as bad as she was and looked just as bad. Eyes bloodshot she blinked and took her gloves off, rubbing her eyes, not helping the situation. Kim came over as Bosco met up with Mercedes to look her over. Using the penlight she looked up her nose and down her throat and in her eyes then listening to her chest.  
  
"Signed Nose Hairs. Red Throat. Irritated Eyes. Panting. It's Smoke Inhalation. She needs to go to the hospital." Looking at Lieu, he had seen it before, and so had Kim. They both knew neither Jimmy nor Mercedes would go willingly.  
  
"No way! I need to finish up here.." She stood up, and then grabbed her knees, leaning over, coughing profusely. After spitting up some black gunk, she looked over at Jimmy, who had already given up and was walking towards the bus. She looked to Bosco, and sighed, knowing he would cuff her and take her to Mercy he if she fought them. Moving with Jimmy she shook her head, climbing into the bus. 


	2. Discharged

Mercedes sat in the same Exam Room that Jimmy did, an oxygen mask over both of their faces they looked at each other. Shaking their heads they both removed the masks and sighed. As Jimmy opened his mouth to talk, Faith and Bosco walked in carrying a duffel bag, followed by Kim and Lieu. It had been 3 hours since they were brought in, and their shift was almost over. Bosco moved to Mercedes bedside and sat next to her, looking at her a little upset. He couldn't figure out why she didn't come out when Lieu told them to. As he opened his mouth to yell at her, the Doctor walked in. After a moment of looking them over he signed the chart and passed each one a slip of paper.  
  
"You may go. I just discharged you, but here is a paper. If you get any of these symptoms, I want you right back in here. Got me?" The Doctor waited for them to nod, then smirked. "Good. Now get out of here, and don't exert yourselves."  
  
Mercedes was the first one up, mask off, grabbing the clothes that were in the duffel bag Bosco brought with him. She disappeared into the bathroom and got dressed as Jimmy stood up, stretching. Looking at Lieu he waited for him to say something.  
  
"Have anything to say, boss?" Jimmy picked up his clothes and waited for Mercedes to come out.  
  
"You're damn right I do! Why didn't you Evac when I told you to?! You could have been killed! I got Taylor down, I don't need you and Boscorelli down too!" Lieu was upset, and for good reason. 5 seconds later, Jimmy and Mercedes would be a Recovery, not a Rescue.   
  
"It wasn't my Idea! We heard the radio and we were at the stairs, but there was one door she didn't check! What was I Supposed to do? Leave her there to go alone? No way! She said she was finding the kids and that was that." After that statement Mercedes came out, dressed in normal Civilian clothing. She knew she wasn't going back on the truck for the rest of her 2-hour shift. Lieu looked at her, disapprovingly.  
  
"Is that true Boscorelli?" He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for an answer. Looking from Lieu to her brother whose look was anger, she nodded.  
  
"There was no way in hell I was going to let those children burn. The mother said they were on the 4th floor. We cleared it, so we were 95% done wit the 3rd floor when you called Evac. I had to check that one door. I knew the roof was falling in, but they are kids Lieu. No one deserves to die like that, especially not children." Lieu looked from her to Jimmy, sighing. After shaking his head he walked towards the door.  
  
"Good job out there. Just don't be so Gung-Ho next time, and radio to me where you are. I should suspend both of you.. But with Taylor out, I need you." He was almost out the door when he looked back. "Oh, by the way, Boscorelli.. After the stunt you pulled today, and with Taylor out, you're on Adam-55-2! Congrats! You get to ride with Kim!" With that he walked out.  
  
Mercedes looked at Kim, then to Jimmy, then back to Kim. "This was your idea, wasn't it? You missed Taylor that much you decided to get a hold of me. Smooth."  
  
Kim laughed and nodded. Looking to Jimmy she waited for him to go to the bathroom and dress. Bosco grabbed his sister's arm, spinning her around, looking down at her his lips stretched across his lips as if in a state of anger. Faith touched his arm to comfort him, but he wouldn't have it. "What would Ma do if you were killed?! Huh!? Don't ever pull a stunt like that again! You hear me?"  
  
Mercedes eyes were open wide, not in fear, but of realization. What if she had died? What if that roof have caved on top of her? Shaking her head she got out of his grip. "They were kids Mo! You would have done the exact same thing if you were in my shoes! I won't take a guilt trip over Ma! She hates my job enough, I don't need you taking her side!"  
  
As Jimmy came out of the bathroom, dressed to go, he saw Mercedes storm out and Bosco's face. He was upset, and Jimmy could see that. Walking over to Bosco, Jimmy put his hand on his shoulder. He patted it, and spoke softly. "She's like my sister too, man. I would never let anything happen to her that I could stop, and you know that. I had her back the entire time, and look what good came from it. 3 kids are safe with their mom and we are fine."  
  
Bosco shoved Jimmy's hand off his shoulder and turned to him. Jimmy words of comfort were not what they seemed. Bosco was more pissed than before. "You didn't have her back at 9/11 did you! She wasn't your sister then when she got partnered up with someone else, was she?! She's not your sister, Jimmy. She's mine! So stop pulling the sentimental brother bull and go back to whatever it is you do when your not taking my sister into fires and almost getting her killed!"  
  
Bosco walked out of the room, and Faith stared at the door as it closed. Kim's foot moved slightly, un-nerved by the fact that Bosco went off on Jimmy. Faith walked towards the door, looking back at Jimmy. "He's just scared. He knows it's your job to do that, he just needed someone to take the aggression out on. Don't take it personally. We all know you love Mercedes like a sister. Just get some rest."  
  
Walking out Kim moved to Jimmy to hug him, but he moved her out of the way as he walked out. "Bosco's right.. I am a danger. First Alex, now Mercedes."  
  
Kim wasn't sure what he meant, but she was gunna find out, sighing she grabbed the bag and walked out behind him. 


	3. Confrontation

Mercedes stood outside the 55 Firehouse, talking with everyone as they got off shift. Her brother had driven her there and he said he would give her a ride home. She had left her car at home, since they were getting off at the same time. She was sitting on the Bus' opening talking to Carlos who had already changed and was ready to leave. Kim came down with Jimmy and joined the Conversation. Across the street, Faith walked out and waved to everyone as she left. A moment later Bosco walked out Sully and Ty. They were talking and stopped mid-ramp, as Bosco looked at his sister who was sitting between Carlos' Legs as she was smiling about the conversation they were having. Bosco was staring at Jimmy, who he half blamed for the day's earlier events. He was never fond of Jimmy and they often argued over petty things. Walking towards them, he moved to Mercedes side and growled towards Jimmy. Carlos was rubbing Mercedes shoulders, giving a mild massage. Bosco looked down, about to be sick at the lovebirds.   
  
"Merc, come on. If you want I can either drop you off at home or you can come to Haggerty's with Sully, Ty and I. Whichever. If any of you want to come, you're welcome." He was looking towards the Paramedics. Carlos looked down, seeing if Mercedes would go. And she nodded.  
  
"I could use a drink...after today." She looked up to Carlos who smiled softly and leaned down, kissing her lips.  
  
"Ok.Break it up! I don't need to see this!" Bosco cried out and covered his eyes.  
  
"I'm in." Kim and Doc said in unison. Jimmy just stood there, sighing.  
  
"You're coming, right Jimmy?" Mercedes looked at him, wondering why he had been so quiet. Looking at Bosco she wondered what happened after she stormed out of the room.  
  
"No. I'm just going to go home. I have Joey tonight. Have fun." With that he walked away, getting in his car and driving off before anyone could speak. Kim blinked at the abrupt take off and looked at Doc.  
  
"What I miss?" Carlos sprang in as he stood up, helping Mercedes stand up. Kim just looked at him and grunted, walking towards the cars they would be using. Mercedes pulled against her brother's side, wrapping her hand around his waist. Carlos went to her other side, as she held them to her and they walked behind Doc, Ty and Sully. The car order went Sully's w/ Kim & Doc, then Bosco's w/ Ty, Carlos, and Mercedes. They drove off together, towards Haggerty's. 


	4. Confessions

Haggerty's was not as busy as they expected. It was 1:30 AM and with the exception of 1 couple sitting in a corner booth, the 55 party was alone. They all sat at the bar, as Mercedes and Ty had a drinking competition. After numeous Shots Ty had his head down, 1 shot in front of him. He was moaning as Mercedes packed down to equal him out. They both sat there, dazed from the 9 shots they downed instantly. They were Kamakazi's. A Harsh mix but it didn't burn on the way down, so they agreed.  
  
"Come on Ty! Finish it off!" Sully urged him on as Ty lifted his head and moaned. He looked pail and slightly greenish. Mercedes stood up, let out a loud belch and tossed the 10 and final shot back, as Bosco and Carlos whipped and slapped her hand. They weren't proud of the fact she just beat a guy, but it was a feat. She shok her head and realized how buzzed she actually was. She looked at Ty and patted his back.  
  
"Sorry hun... That'll be 50 Bucks" Sitting back on the stool she leaned forward and asked for a beer. The bartender got her the usual and popped it open, putting it front of her. She started giggling and drank from the bottle. Looking at Bosco she smirked.   
  
"Let's go to Ma's! She's open until 5!" Kim winced, when she realized what time it was and Sully shook his head.  
  
"I need to get home. I got work tomorrow." Kim said as she stood up, sliding her coat on.  
  
"I need to get back to Tatiana. Need a ride Kim?" Sully grabbed his coat. Looking at Kim as she nodded, he moved to the door.  
  
"Make sure my Partner gets home ok, will ya Bosco?" Bosco nodded as they left. The only ones left were Doc, Carlos, Ty, Bosco and Mercedes. Doc looked around, finishing off his beer. He looked at Ty who couldn't completely grasp the shot.  
  
"Maybe I should get him home.. He looks a little.. Peeked. Want a lift Carlos?" Doc lifted Ty up and put his arm around his shoulders, holding him up as Ty's head hung down, he was drooling and was passed out. Carlos looked to Mercedes and watched her lean on her brother as they laughed. Bosco wasn't drunk but he buzzed well enough.   
  
"Nah.. I think I'll stay with them... They look like they may need a driver. Hey Make sure he doesnt puke on the floor! I jsut cleaned them!" Doc shook his head as he dragged Ty out. Bosco and mercedes were getting their coats.  
  
"To Ma's it is! CHARGE!" Mercedes pointed to the door and stumbled out of it as Bosco followed, not stumblgin, but swaying. Carlos followed them out and got in the car as Bosco sat in the drivers side and Mercedes flopped into the Passanger side. Crawling into the back he closed the door and they drove off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At their Mother's bar, Mercedes had downed 3 more beers and didn't seem like she would stop anytime soon. a now impaired Bosco was talking to Carlos as mercedes got louder.  
  
"You know! Everything we do.. Has no point!" She babbled on  
  
"Jimmy and I..We run into a building, and almost get killed.. for what? SOme brats who will probably end up selling drugs on the street and O.D.ing by the age of 14?" Her voice was slurred and uneven.  
  
"And you..my dear brother. You risk your life daily..for what? Disrespect and hatred! It's just wrong... WRONG I SAY!" Bosco laughed at his sister who seemed to be on a proclomation quest.  
  
"You know what is absolutly hylarious?! The fact that we get paid squat to do the most dangerous jobs in this god forsaken city! The world is going to hell and we get paid near nothing, when Drugdealers make thousands a night and strippers get away with taking their shit off and raking in the dough!" She staggered from the stool and moved to the juke box, looking through it. She mumbled things, things that made no sense.  
  
"And life... the life we led growing up... It's bul;shyt... Beating after god damn beating and we kept going.. WHY!?" She pounded her fist on the jukebox, Bosco looked up as did Rose who knew her daughter was getting upset. Seemed Mercedes had more of her father than they all thought.  
  
"You go out with your friends... hoping to get away from the beatings and abuse... just to get hurt by someone you trust! Life sucks! When you get hurt by your best friend.. IT SUCKS!" She turned to her mother. Her eyes half open she slumped against the Jukebox and looked at Maurice.  
  
"You came to my rescue every oppertunity... And where it get me... You couldn't help me that night.. Nope! At that party.. you weren't there then... When Garrett raped me.. were you? No you were off..."She trailed off, not sure what to say. She had lost her trail of thought and looked confused.  
  
Bosco sat listening to it as Carlos looked down. He knew almost nothing of Mercedes past. She never talked about her parents, unless it was needed. Hearing all she said he felt a little relieved not to have parents. What if his biological parents were like that? What if he went through the years of beatings and abuse Mercedes and Bosco suffered? As the rape line came out all 3 looked up.  
  
"Hunny..What are you talking about?" Rose ran to her daughter who had one leg up and her arm resting on her knee. She pet her hair wondering what she was talking about.  
  
"What did you say?!" Bosco looked at his baby sister, not sure he heard her right. HE hoped he was too drunk to understand her. Did she just say she was raped?! Even Carlos looked confused.   
  
"I was raped... at that party when I was 16... right before my.."She trailed off, hiccuping. She didn't want to say the Anorexia thing. Carlos didn't know about it. Bosco jumped up, growling.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before this?! I could have done something! Now Garrett's long gone and I am stuck here knowing you never told me! How dare you!" He punched the counter, knocking the stool over. Standing up, Mercedes stumbled to him, yelling.  
  
"I couldn;t tell you because I knew you would fly off the handle! That and I didn't want yo uto hate me for letting it happen after years of dad's abuse! I didn't want you to think iwas weak or cheap! I tried calling and telling you so many times! I just never knew how to tell you! If you ever came for that Life story lett I wrote when I was 16 you would know!" She reached for him as he moved by her and she nearly hit the counter. He moved away from her and into the darkest corner booth.  
  
"Stay away from me..." He moved into the seat and growling, trying not to flip out. He knew he was buzzed, and didn't want to do anything rash. Mercedes busted out laughing as Carlos looked woried. Tears welled in mercedes eyes as she looked at her mother who was between her son and daughter.   
  
"See Ma... He never listens to reason. He doesn't even have the balls to face me after hearing his sister is a whore. He acts like i let it happen and didn't try to stop it! And he wonders why I never told him!" She stumbled to the door as Carlos grabbed her.  
  
"Your not a whore Mercedes... it wasn't your fault and you know it." Carlos tried to hug her but she shoved him away.  
  
"Yes I am... I let it happen. I was too drunk to stop it and it happened. I may as well have said yes. But it doesn't matter nnow. My brother hates me and disrespects me now..So half of my life went out the window! OH WELL!" She stumbled out the door and down 3 windows before sliding down the wall. Carlos half thought of going after her. Instead he moved to Bosco.  
  
"Go after her! She needs you right now!" Carlos made Bosco look at him as Bosco eyed him, angrily.  
  
"She didn't need me then, who says she needs me now? You?! The boy who came into her life for a lay?! Admit it Nieto..Your not here for a commitment.. your here to screw her! I know your type! Let her go. She can figure this out like she figured it out last time." He slumped in the chair.  
  
Mercedes stood up and turned for the door as a man approached her. She couldn't see his face, but he was tall. She stared at him as he moved closer to her. He blocked her way to the door. From inside Rose saw the man walking towards her and wondered who it was. Carlos was still arguing with Maurice and she was sick of it. She watched the man, trying to get Maurice's attention. "Maurice...."  
  
Outside, the man grabbed Mercedes and held a gun to her temple. He talked softly and didn't make it look too obvious. "Walk... to that SUV in the alley.. Make a sound I kill you where you stand..Go."  
  
Rose saw the glint of the gun to her daughters head as she walked away across the street. Rose screamed and Bosco looked up form the fight he was having as his mother pointed out the door. "He's got my baby!"   
  
Bosco jumped up as if suddenly not drunk and looked out the window. He saw the SUV door slam and it skid off. He ran out the door with Carlos after him. He ran halfway down the street before the SUV turned and disappeared. Bosco stopped running and put his hands on his knees, cursing. Carlose came up behind him as well as his mother and looked towards where they took off. Bosco stood up and screamed. Rose fell to her knees sobbing.  
  
After a moment Bosco helped his mother stand up and move back to the bar when they noticed a note on the wall. All it read was..  
  
"Remember this... I got her now. Do anything stupid..you get her back in pieces. Sincerly, You Know Who" 


	5. The Search Begins

Bosco sat at the bar explaining what happened to the Detectives assigned to the case. As they asked the same four questions, he got more and more frustrated. Carlos sat 2 stools away telling his side of the story. Swertzky was consoling Rose as officers questioned her as well. Bosco jumped up suddenly, in a fit of rage. "Why don't you go look for the damn car! Asking me the same questions isn't helping anyone!"  
  
Rose looked up and walked to Maurice. As she did, she patted Carlos' shoulder. He just looked at her. A look of worry covered his face. Though they had been dating only a few months, he knew they had a bond. They clicked for some reason and he liked that. Now he was afraid that bond would be taken from him.  
  
After a few hours, the sun had begun to rise. The detectives had decided to let Carlos, Rose and Maurice go home, but none of them did. Bosco knew they had some sort of lead, and he would find out what that lead was. As Bosco walked out of the bar, towards his car, Carlos cased after him.  
  
"I want to help." Carlos yelled as Bosco stopped at his car.  
  
"You're not a cop! Go back to doing whatever it is you do! Let the real police handle this." Bosco got into his car and Carlos jumped in the passenger side.  
  
"I know she's your sister, but she's my girlfriend. I know you think I am a player, but I think I love her! I can't lose her! Let me help!" Carlos looked into Bosco's eyes, pleading as he said he thought he loves her. It actually being said even shocked him as Bosco blinked, and his mother came to Carlos side of the car.  
  
"Maurice. If your going to go off and do this without your badge. At least let him help. Drop me off at home, and then get the help you need to find her. With or without the Detectives. I want me daughter back. I can't lose my baby girl." Starting to cry, Carlos moved out of the seat, helping Rose into the car. He slid in back behind Bosco and nodded to him.  
  
"I can't believe I am doing this..." Bosco shook his head and sighed. He was glad to have the help, but he knew Carlos knew nothing of where to look. And knew it would cause him to drag ass. He knew what he had to do. As he pulled away, he got out his cell phone and called Faith. 


	6. Demands

The room was dark, with no sounds but the distant drip from water coming in from the ceiling. In the dark, tied to a chair was Mercedes. Arms duct-taped behind the chair, legs duct taped to the chair legs. She was unconscious, head hanging down against her chest. Her shirt was removed, leaving her in the halter-top she had underneath. As she started to come to, she moaned a few times. Unsure of what had happened. She didn't know what hit her. She thought she had passed out until she tried to move. She looked up to see total darkness. She heard the dripping and tried to look around, but her head hurt. A light in the room came on, making her wince and look down.  
  
"Hello Sleeping Beauty..." The voice was coming from a speaker box across the room. After her eyes adjusted to the light she looked around, not seeing anything. There were boarded up windows, but the room was small. Like a closet. She shuddered and started trembling, thoughts of childhood springing on her.  
  
"Glad to see you're awake... Sorry you had to be involved in this, but. Frankly, I hate your kind, and the less of you there are, the happier I am. You can stop trembling. There are no spiders here...yet. Yes, I know all about you, and your family. You don't like enclosed spaces, and spiders scare you. Your mother Rose. She's afraid of being alone. You're oldest brother Maurice. He's afraid of the dark and open windows. And I won't even begin to tell you about your father, Anthony and your other brother Mikey. I've been watching for family for a long time."  
  
Mercedes looked for how he could see her, but saw nothing. After a moment she saw something in the corner. The teddy bear Carlos gave her after she woke up form her coma. Eyes widening, she wondered how it came to be where she was. Last time she saw it, it was on her bed, at home. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She would never let anyone see her cry, especially not someone that seemed to know every weakness of her family. "What do you want..."?  
  
"I want to see your family suffer, the way mine has. I hate your kind. Always out to save another. Luckily Mikey doesn't have much of a conscious anymore. Only you and Maurice seem to. Too bad. Had you been like Mikey, we might not be here now. But you chose your path, and I chose mine. Now. I am coming in. You will not see my face, since I covered it, and we are going to call your brother."  
  
After a moment the door opened and a man wearing a Bill Clinton mask walked in. Her eyebrows furrowed as she saw it. She thought to herself you have got to be kidding me. Moving towards her, he had a cell phone out. It was her cell phone and she knew it. She sighed, shaking her head. She knew she never should have gotten one. The man walked up to her and pressed call. It said "Mo" on the screen. After a moment if dialing someone picked up.   
  
"This is Boscorelli." Came from the receiver.  
  
The man spoke into the phone as 2 other men walked into the room, walking to either side of Mercedes. "Hello Maurice. Remember me? You probably don't. But I'll make you remember. I have someone who wants to talk to you. Talk."  
  
"Moving the phone to Mercedes ear, she said one word. "Mo?"  
  
She heard her brother talking, asking her where she was. As she tried to talk, the phone was pulled away.  
  
"As you can see, she's fine. Now. Is that anyway to talk to someone has your baby sister bound to a chair, in a closet? Just like your father used to do to her? I think not. You will listen to me and closely. Want her back, listen to my demands. Don't..And just say the word; I will make her disappear."  
  
The receiver was quiet, then a response. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want you, and your family. Mikey, Rose and Anthony, together, or someone gets hurt." Nodding to the 2 men they each pulled out a switchblade.  
  
"And just so you are clear. I am not joking. Here is an idea of what can happen when you don't follow instructions." Nodding the 2 men held her arms as the man moved the phone near her mouth. Both men slowly moved the knives down her arms, making a jagged slice. Mercedes screamed in pain and cried out.  
  
"You son of a bitch! Stop it!" The receiver was louder, Bosco was yelling. Putting the phone back to his ear, the men tisked.  
  
"Now you know. Be together, the entire family, in 3 hours under the Hudson Bridge, near the field by the east bank. I will be watching it, I see any sort of cop, and Mercedes here gets sent you in pieces." Hanging up, the man snickered as blood trailed down Mercedes arms, making a small puddle behind her.  
  
The reciever was quiet, then a response. "What do you want."  
  
"I want you, and your family. Mikey, Rose and Anthony, together, or someone gets hurt." Nodding to the 2 men each other pulled outa switchblade.  
  
"And just so you are clear. I am not joking. here is an idea of what can happen when you don't don't follow instructions.." Nodding the 2 men held her arms as the man moved the phone near her mouth. Both men slowly moved the knives down her arms, making a jagged slice. mercedes screamed in pain and cried out.  
  
"You son of a bitch! Stop it!" the reciever was louder, Bosco was yelling. Putting the phone back to his ear, the men tisked.  
  
"Now you know. Be together, the entire family, in 3 hours under the hudson bridge, near the field by the east bank. I will be watching it, I see any sort of cop, mercedes here gets sent you in pieces." Hanging up, the man snickered as blood trailed down mercedes arms, making a small puddle behind her. 


	7. Gathering

Bosco was at his mothers' house when the call came in. Faith, Ty, and Sully stood around him as Carlos and Rose sat on the sofa. Bosco growled and put his phone in his pocket. "Ma, where's Mikey?"  
  
"He's at his job. He works at an envelope factory lugging boxes down in the factory district. Why? Was that Mikey?" Rose looked up, wondering who the call was from. Bosco shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Do you have his cell phone #?" Bosco knew Mercedes had it, but that was no use. Then there was a knock at the door. Bosco went to answer it, and Mikey was on the doorstep.  
  
"Mikey? What are you doing here?" Bosco looked suspiciously over his brother as Mikey moved inside and hugged Rose.  
  
"I got a call. They said you needed to see me and go to Ma's. What did you need me for?" Mikey looked at the group of people. He knew Faith, and had seen the other 2 cops before. But the guy sitting with his mother was new. "Who's that?"  
  
"Carlos. Mikey, our other brother. Mikey, Carlos. Mercedes new boyfriend. Mikey, hunny, we need to talk." Rose hugged her son. Mikey noticed Mercedes wasn't around and stood up, looking for her.  
  
"Where's Mercedes, if we're gunna talk, she should be here. And why are there 3 cops and a boyfriend here?" Mikey looked from his mother to Maurice, as he got confused.  
  
"Mercedes was kidnapped. Last night, in front of Ma's bar. We got into a fight, and she stormed out. Someone grabbed her and that's all we know. Someone just called me, and wants all of us to meet to try to get her back. We need dad there." Maurice looked at Mikey, knowing he kept in touch with their father.  
  
"Dad? Who took her? Why are we standing here?" Mikey got frantic as Rose moved to him to console him. Carlos looked up suddenly.  
  
"They said no cops, right?" Bosco nodded, wondering why Carlos piped in when he felt Carlos shouldn't even be involved.  
  
"Well.. When Doc and are partnered, we sit a block away from the Bridge, and wait for calls. We do it daily. If I got Doc involved, and we sat the Bus out there, you all could hide in it and no one would see you. And you could be covered." Carlos looked optimistic. Bosco shook his head.  
  
"No way. If they see anyone there, Mercedes could get hurt. Too dangerous." Mikey looked at Maurice as he called their father and paged him with 69.  
  
"Mikey, go meet with Dad, tell him he needs to be there, because whoever it is wants all of us, and if he doesn't come he could be in danger." Mikey nodded, passing his # to Maurice, then walked out as Faith piped in.  
  
"The bus idea is good Boz. Think about it, no one suspects 2 EMT's. They are just doing their job. Let us do it. Maybe we can catch the stupid bastard who took her." Ty nodded, in agreement.  
  
"Fine. Lets all go now. We can set everything up at the station." Maurice walked his mother out as Faith and Ty got in Sully's car and Maurice, Carlos and Rose got in his. They drove off to get what they needed. 


	8. Tricked

20 minutes before the time to meet, the Bus pulled up with Doc driving and Carlos in the passenger side. They had already radioed that they had minor engine trouble and were unavailable to take calls. Ty, Faith and Sully were crouched in the back, looking through the rear windows. They watched Bosco's car pull up and Rose get out. Bosco got out and leaned on the car. He had called Mikey and told him where to meet, and was waiting. Mikey showed up, fatherless as the time drew closer.  
  
"Where's dad?" Bosco hissed as Mikey stopped before him.  
  
"Dad said he would show up if he had time. And then drove off." Mikey told him about what happened and Maurice kicked his tire.  
  
"Bastard! He better hope we get out of this, and Mercedes is fine, or I'm going after him." Bosco looked at his mother and frowned. Rose looked so worried and now she was upset because Anthony never showed up.  
  
The time to meet came and went and no sign of anyone. Bosco was pacing and Mikey was holding his mother. Carlos was watching from the side mirror as he saw a little homeless girl walk by and stick something on the back door of the bus, then move slowly towards Bosco's car. Mikey watched the little girl who stopped before Bosco with a tape and an envelope. Bosco took the tape and looked at the kid. "Who gave this to you? Can you tell me that?"   
  
The little girl points past the bus down the long narrow side road. It looked endless and with the large mass of cars and they would never really know quite where it came from. Nodding the little girl ran off. Bosco opened the envelope and read the contents.   
  
Boscorelli Family,  
  
You must really think I am an amateur. I knew your father wouldn't show up. I already notified him that Mercedes was all right. Not like he really cared. And the whole Bus thing, that's smart. But I know what Mercedes does for a living and I know she's been screwing. Not smart. Why don't you go back to her station and watch the tape? Then you'll know I am not joking around, and this is serious business.  
  
PS. I thought I would give you this. I know it holds sentimental value and I wanted to make sure it didn't get lost.  
  
Inside the envelope was a locket. He recognized it because it had MLB engraved on it. He opened it and saw it had his picture and hers. He held back sobs as he stared at the pictures. The eyes had been removed from the 2 images, making the pictures hauntingly eerie. He shuffled everyone into the car and drove to the bus where Carlos held the note.   
  
"What's it say?" Mikey looked up at Carlos who showed him.  
  
Did you enjoy her? Because it's my turn, Carlos.   
  
Bosco growled and told them where to go, and they followed. Heading towards the 55 Fire Station. 


	9. Agony

The Bus pulled up in front of the Station and everyone rushed out, Bosco pulled up in his usual space and walked up through the station house to their break room. Jimmy stood, cooking food for the firefighters as Kim and Lieu played cards. DK and Walsh were watching TV as Doc and Carlos ran in and moved them. The station had been notified about the kidnapping and everyone was on edge. DK got shoved and yelled.  
  
"What the hell!" DK got up and moved. Walsh followed as Faith, Ty, Sully, Mikey, Bosco and Rose came up. Bosco shoved the tape in the tape player and told everyone to shut up. They all gathered around wondering why they were watching videos in their station.  
  
The tape started with Mercedes, bound, arms bleeding from the cuts she got. She was looking around, apparently not knowing she was being filmed. Carlos saw the bear on the tape and winced. He knew the bear and that added to his upset.  
  
*****Tape Contents*****  
  
1 of the 2 men that cut her arms moved to her. Moving to her, he backhanded her, close-fisted and her head snapped to the side, knocking her into a daze. The man cut off the duct tape, tearing it off her arms and legs. Picking her up he moved her, tape following, into what looked like quarters issued in an Asylum. Laying her down he re-duct taped her arms to the posts and tied her legs to the bottom posts. The bed was ruffled up, unmade, and just white. Mercedes head moved from side to side, trying to wake up as a 2nd man came into view. The camera followed him as he moved to her bedside and pulled out a syringe. Looking to the tape the mans face was hidden by a mask. Looking to the tape, he stabbed the syringe, harshly into Mercedes arm. Moving closely to her face, he licked her cheek, licking some of her blood.  
  
"How does that feel Mercedes? Nothing like Crystal Meth running through your system. Do you feel it burning? Seeping into your bloodstream?"  
  
The man then stood up and pulled out a switchblade. Getting onto the bed, he straddled Mercedes so the tape could see as he cut off her halter-top, exposing her bra. Moving down he un-did her pants and cut them off, leaving her in her panties.  
  
Mercedes tried to look up at him, to tell him to stop, but her eyes were too blurry to see and she kept moaning. The drugs were kicking in as she was starting to tremble. Looking back to the tape the man talked softly.  
  
"Should I go on? Or let the drugs do their own work. Let's watch and see what happens." The man moved the blade, gently over her stomach, almost like tickling her. Mercedes body started to shake, her mind sent her into a state she had never been in before. To her, she was 6 again and shaking terribly, crying out to get the spiders off of her. She called out for Mikey and Maurice, her hands trying to claw at where she thought spiders were. Smiling the man dragged the knife down the middle of her stomach, not doing harm, just messing with her. She started screaming as her body went from slight trembling to full-blown shaking. He un-duct taped her arms and legs and let her free. The lights went out and the camcorders flash made the room dim. The camera zoomed in on Mercedes who had dived into a corner and was shaking, scratching her arms and screaming to be let go. The tape cut off. With her trembled voice  
  
"Mo..Please.. Make it stop. Why aren't you coming..help..."  
  
Bosco was sitting on the armrest as the rest of the group had gathered around. He was so pissed he was shaking. Rose was in hysterics, Mikey was looking down. Sully, Ty and Faith were just as pissed as Bosco. Jimmy was holding Kim who couldn't stand to watch. DK, Walsh and Lieu just stared at the TV, in shock. Carlos was learning against the wall. The room held a feeling of panic mixed with sorrow.  
  
"Son of a.... He had no intention of giving her to us! He just wanted to see me squirm!" Bosco trailed off and he jumped up. Mikey got up, as Lieu moved to console Rose.   
  
"What are we going to do Mo? What are we going to do?"  
  
Bosco's phone rang, and he knew it was the kidnappers. Picking it up, he growled. "What?"  
  
After a moment, he ran out, running towards the Precinct building. Faith, Ty and Sully followed as Mikey sat back down with his mother who had cried herself to sleep. 


	10. Reminders

***WARNING*** This Chapter contains violent assaults and rape. If this makes you uncomfortable.. DO NOT READ! TY   
  
After an hour or so, Bosco came back into the fire station, followed by Faith. He looked to Mikey and his sleeping mother as Jimmy walked to him. "What happened, man?"  
  
Bosco looked up at him. "They traced the tire marks to an SUV. There are 25 registered to people within a 5-mile radius. They are checking all of them. Sully and Davis are out right now checking them out."  
  
There was a still calm over the group, no one knew what to say or do. All they could do is wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
18 Hours Later  
  
The family, along with Carlos, Faith, Ty and Sully were back at Rose's house. Sully had found no matches with the SUV's. A Cherokee is a common SUV is what he told Bosco. Bosco lay on his sister's old bed. He looked at some of the items still at his mother's house and found a letter in one of her jewelry boxes. It was the letter he told her write when she turned 16. He read it, admiring her handwriting. Looking over pictures, he sighed. She had many framed. One from her HS Graduation with Mikey, Ma and him hugging her. One with some friends, and another from her Academy graduation. As he looked around he found a diary. Popping it open he read some of the entries. After a few pages he fell asleep dropping the book.  
  
Mikey made some coffee and everyone was having a cup when Rose's phone rang. Answering it she gasped, pointing to where Maurice was. Mikey walked to go get him, and Speaker phoned the call. Bosco came out to hear the sound of the man who had called him the day before.  
  
"Hello Rose. Did you enjoy my video? More are on their way. Your daughter is coming down from her high, and I think I will have some fun."  
  
"You bastard! You touch her and I will kill you!" Bosco yelled.  
  
"Now Maurice. Any anger or hostility could easy end up hurting poor Mercedes. Bad enough she's begging for more Meth... imagine what else I could get her into. Maybe as much shyt as Mikey is into. Are you there Mikey?"  
  
"I'm here..."  
  
"Good. Who else is there? Those dumb cops that hid in the back of the Bus? I saw them. I have eyes on you at all times. Don't make a mistake like that again, or bad things can happen."  
  
Someone knocks on the door.  
  
"OOP My package has arrived. Enjoy!" The click of a hang up was heard and the phone shut off. Faith answered the door to see a package on the stoop. Ty got her a pair of Tongs, and she picked it up. Getting on her gloves, she opened it, finding an envelope and another video.  
  
Opening the Envelope, she pulled out a lock of wavy black hair. It was Mercedes. Faith moved the tape to the VCR and turned the TV on. Sully took the envelope and moved for the door "I'm going to have this fingerprinted."  
  
As he walked out the tape was on. Mercedes lay asleep on the bed. Her arms tied with Rope. They all sat to watch the tape.  
  
*****Tape*****  
  
2 men walked to Mercedes as the 3rd, still wearing his Clinton mask gave them orders. The 2 men laid Mercedes out and undid the rope. Moving the camcorder closer, the first man held her arms over her head, pinning them in place. It was obvious she was out of it. The 2nd man walked over to the end of the bed she was near and punched her across the face. Blood trickled from her mouth as she cried out. The Clinton man moved before the camcorder, and laughed.  
  
"That was for being stupid and trying to catch me. Here." With the sentence he took off the mask, and his face was shown. Moving to the bed he looked down at Mercedes, and smiled in an evil way. Moving her head he woke her up.  
  
"Apologize."  
  
Mercedes just lay there. Shaking her head slowly.  
  
"Apologize or there will be problems."  
  
"Apologize. For what?" Her voice was soft, slurred.  
  
"For being what you are."  
  
"What am I?"  
  
"You're a slut, and a Boscorelli. That more than enough reason."  
  
"No. I will not apologize for being myself."  
  
The man tore her bra off and pulled out a switchblade. "Apologize or suffer."  
  
"I'm sorry. Please. Don't." She still didn't know there was a camera filming her.  
  
"Good girl. Now..." Moving down, he sliced her panties off and removed them from under her.  
  
"Your going to be the good slut you are and every time you scream, you will get a mark. Understand?"  
  
"Please... no." she tried to close her legs, but he forced them open.  
  
"Remember... 1 mark." He un-did his pants and before the camera started caressing her soft breasts. She started to cry, pleading for him not to do it.  
  
"Shhh. You might enjoy it." He moved his hips to meet her as he grabbed her legs and roughly forced himself into her. Screaming in pain, she buckled slightly, arching her back in pain. The 2nd man took a blade and cut a line about an inch long into her stomach. Her body jerked as the man abused her. She could feel him in her stomach and that killed her. She tried to struggle, but the man holding her arms held her in place.  
  
"Oh yea. You feel me Mercedes. Enjoy it. It'll be the last time you ever do anything like this again. You're so tight. Your driving me wild" He started forcing himself into her faster. She screamed and the second man punched her in the stomach. After a slight gurgling, Mercedes started to cry. She was in so much pain and her face showed that. After a few more minutes of the brutal rape, the man got of off her and traced his finger around her lining. Walking to the camera, he showed his bloody finger.  
  
"Like what you see? I do." He moved to Mercedes and moved her head towards the camera. He pointed to it and made her look.  
  
"Say hello to your mother and brothers." He waved and then the camera turned off for a moment.  
  
The tape came back on to see Mercedes crouched in the corner, based on the time 4 hours had gone by since the rape. She was shaking and was naked except for a torn shirt she wore. The shirt was hers. She was sitting in the corner when 2 of the men walked up to her and pulled her to the middle of the cement floor. The camera moved slightly and zoomed in on her face as a foot came up and kicked her in the face snapping her back against the wall. The camera zoomed out to view the pummeling she was getting. Trying to crouch they were kicking and hitting her with a bat. Her body jerked with each kick and assault. They zoomed in on her face.  
  
"Say goodbye to your family. I'm sure they enjoyed this."  
  
The tape turns off. 


	11. Breaking Point

Bosco sat in shock. He couldn't believe some man had the balls to rape his sister, in front of him. Mikey was crying and Rose was crying hysterically with him. Faith frowned and was sobbing as Carlos covered his face and sniffled. Bosco didn't recognize the man who showed himself. But Mikey did. Mikey sat there, repeating he knew him softly. Maurice looked at him and grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into the wall. Ty comforted Carlos. They all considered Mercedes their own sister. The Third Watch was a family. And one of them had just gotten beaten, and raped.   
  
'Who was he! Where can I find him!" Bosco was red with anger. If there were a possibility this happened because of Mikey, he would never forgive Mikey.  
  
"His name is Thomas! He used to get me Meth! He works out of an abandoned warehouse!" Bosco dropped him and growled  
  
"Show me! Carlos, stay here with my mother, Ty, Faith. NOW!" With that he dragged Mikey out of the building and towards his car when his cell phone rang. Answering it he heard the voice again.  
  
"Enjoy my little movie? Think I could sell it on the web? Great Firefighter F***! Like the sound, I do? Figure out who I am yet?"  
  
"You son of a bitch! Are you trying to make some point? I'll kill you when I find you miserable bastard!" Bosco growled as he got in his car and Mikey got in the passenger side.  
  
"If you find me... Your poor 'bucket girl' felt so good. Nice and tight. Just the way I like them. I would have preferred her a virgin, but we know how hard they are to find now a day, especially with men like you around! Here. Let me give you a taste of someone you'll never see alive again." Shuffling is heard. Moans are heard over the line.  
  
"Mo. Mo.help... please... so dark..." The line dies. 


	12. Rescued

Mikey showed Bosco where he thought the man was. Bosco saw and cringed. It was a Meth lab and he knew it. They had done busts here before. That must have been how he knew who Mercedes was. Bosco knew he couldn't just fly in there and have the possibility of the man blowing the place up. Faith walked to his window and knocked.  
  
"What do we do now, Boz?" She looked at him. His eyes looked crazed as he looked from the building to her. He didn't know what to do. He needed to get his sister.  
  
"We wait until we see movement. I want proof the bastards are in there." They moved the cars to a less obvious place and waited. The wait seemed endless then they saw movement. The SUV that took Mercedes was coming out from behind the building with 2 people in it. They watched the SUV pull away and then they all got out. Mikey looked at his brother and sighed. Mikey blamed himself. He didn't know that just 3 months ago Bosco came through with the ATF as part of a raid involving Haz Mat. Mercedes had helped him with that raid. Her Haz Mat training helped the ATF from blowing the building sky high. Faith looked over and nodded. Her and Ty waited at the their car for him.   
  
"Mikey stay here and keep watch. You see them, you call." Bosco pulled out his ankle gun and ran towards the building. He hoped the building was empty, and that there was no experiments going on inside and the 1 remaining man was there. Sliding across the wall he opened the back door and slid in with Faith and Ty close behind. They each had their off-duty gun and were ready for whatever happened. Mikey didn't listen. HE couldn't let some wacko take his sister from him. Once Maurice had disappeared, he soon followed.  
  
Bosco slid through the building, clearing rooms as they went. Finding the first floor empty, he moved to the second floor. He searched each room until he came down to a small room. The door was closed, and the lights were off. Listening for sound, he slowly turned the knob and eased the door open. The hall light illuminated the room until he got a view of his sister's body. Tied back to the bed, she was awake, and sobbing. Her high had come down. She didn't know what happened to her, all she felt was pain everywhere. Bosco looked around, not seeing anyone he rushed in. Faith cleared the room as Ty watched for anyone. Maurice looked down at his sister then noticed something. Looking towards the door, Faith was gone. She didn't say anything when she left, and Ty had disappeared. Starting to un-tie his sister he heard a voice. The man on the phone.   
  
"Oh..Now Maurice... Not smart. Back off of her." Bosco looked up to see Mikey held at gunpoint and Faith knocked unconscious, laying next to Ty who was bleeding from the head unconscious. Bosco moved from Mercedes and watched the men come in. Thomas moved Mikey to the wall and let his 2 thugs watch him.   
  
"What did you think you were doing? Playing First Knight? Like that night you raided my lab and destroyed years of work? You had me that time, too bad you never caught me. Or was it?" Thomas moved to the bed and caressed Mercedes cheek. She shuddered at his touch as he backhanded her. She wailed and spit out blood. Moving to her arm he tied a piece of rubber to it.  
  
"Ahh Meth. A little here and too much there. Easy OD.. Let's find out."  
  
"NO! You wanted me, here I am. Just don't hurt her." Maurice said pleaded.   
  
"I got you where I want you. You'll get on a unicycle and juggle if I ask you to. Mikey... Look what I got for you." Thomas pulled out an 8-Ball and smiled. Mikey's eyes widened.  
  
"Do what I need its yours..Free." Mikey looked frantic. Free coke..his dream. He looked at Maurice who was shaking his head.  
  
Mikey nodded and grabbed the coke. Thomas smiled and nodded. Go with my #2 and get the box in the other room. Mix up a dose of Meth and coke and bring it to me. Mikey nodded as Thomas moved to Bosco. "So... I got your brother helping mix your sister's OD, and your friends are out of it. Sorry. I win this time."  
  
Mikey came back with the box and the mix, but no man. Thomas looked over and asked where he went.  
  
"He said he heard something, so he went to check. He said he would be right back." Mikey moved to the bed and leaned over his sister. Thomas put his hand on his shoulder and smiled.  
  
"I'll take it from here, why don't you go snort up." Mikey walked out and disappeared. Thomas sent the other goon to follow him.   
  
"Mercedes... Hunny, wake up." He looked at Mercedes, shaking her slightly. Mercedes looked up and growled, spitting in his face. Thomas jumped back and punched her in the mouth.   
  
"Watch it girlie, or I'll make your death painful." He moved to her arm and untied her. Sitting her up, he got ready to shoot the mix into her arm. 2 shots were heard and Thomas smiled.  
  
"Poor Mikey..." One of the goons came back, face still covered.   
  
"Watch Maurice here... He might try to do something dumb. Mercedes.. You're going to enjoy what I give you." With that line came a barrage of cops yelling for Thomas to freeze. Thomas put himself behind Mercedes body and put the syringe in her arm. Holding her by the waist, a gun no one had seen was pointed at her chest.  
  
"Move and she gets it." Sully stood there, with over 15 cops and a Haz Mat team. Bosco smiled slightly.   
  
"We have over 50 cops around this building. You'll never get out alive." 2 cops brought Faith and Ty to, and moved them out of the room. The goon moved quickly behind Thomas. Thomas looked up to see a hand grab his and tear the gun out. Mercedes slumped onto the bed, unconscious as Thomas got shot in the neck. The goon tore off his cover and it was Mikey. Bosco almost fell over, but regained his senses and grabbed Mercedes.  
  
"Love. Wake up. It's over. Come on, open your eyes." Bosco moved her to lay flat and checked her arm. They syringe was there and empty. Grabbing a sheet the wrapped her in it and picked her up in his arms.  
  
"You're not dying on me. Mikey, come on!" He ran out as Sully followed.  
  
"There's a bus there already. We knew we would need it." Sully cleared the way while Bosco and Mikey ran outside and rushed Mercedes to the bus. Kim and Doc were ready and laid her on the stretcher, starting an IV and checking vitals.  
  
"Sully, Drive." Doc barked as they jumped in with Mikey and Bosco. 


	13. Reformed

In the hospital, they waited to see how Mercedes was. The doctor walked out as the rest of the team were working on her and asked what she ODed on.  
  
"The man said Meth and Coke." Bosco hung his head as tears trickled down his cheeks. Rose had arrived with Carlos was told what happened. Rose was crying on Mikey and Kim was comforting Carlos. Ty was being looked at for a concussion and Faith was declared fine. She was just knocked out. The doctor nodded and turned to walk away.  
  
"It wasn't Meth and Coke. It was salt water. Saline." The doctor turned and looked at him as Rose and Bosco looked over.  
  
"Are you sure?" Mikey nodded to the doctor.  
  
"I remembered Mercedes telling me that they use salt water in IV's. So I made it up when Sully rushed the guy who took me in the other room. Then he knocked out the one that came after me and I replaced him. Did I do something wrong? I didn't kill her did I?" The doctor looked him in shock. Everyone turned to look at Mikey as he looked confused.  
  
"No. You might have saved her life... The doctor rushed back into the room as Rose hugged her youngest son. Maurice moved to him and smiled, hugging him  
  
"And the coke? Where is that?" Maurice asked, wondering if he had snorted it. Mikey pulled it out of his pocket.  
  
"Didn't even touch it. Told you I was clean now." Maurice hugged his brother tightly, almost crushing their mother. After a few moments, the doctor came out.  
  
"She was raped, repeatedly. There is vaginal tearing which we sewed up. Her abdomen is slightly tender, and we did an ultrasound. Her spleen was damaged, and they are taking her to the OR to remove it. Other than that and a concussion, she should be fine. The cuts to her stomach and arms are superficial, and shouldn't cause any scarring. One thing though... the damage to her cervix was severe. There is a possibility she might never be able to have children. We will find out more after the surgery." The group rejoiced until they heard the children part. Rose sobbed softly as Mikey held her. Maurice sighed, the children thing was hard, but she would be ok, and he looked at it that way. She would live. 


	14. Conclusion

Mercedes was released from the hospital a week later. She wasn't allowed to go back to work for a few more weeks, what time she didn't spend with her family was spent at the station house. Carlos went with her wherever she went and was happy she was ok. The doctors said the pregnancy issue was un-determined. They would have to see as time progressed. 5 months after the kidnapping, Carlos and Mercedes made love for the first time. Carlos moved in with her and Maurice, who, after a few weeks of living with them was tempted to move in with Ty. Now it was Christmas, which the family usually never celebrated together, but this year they did. Mikey was clean, Mercedes was cleared for duty 3 months earlier and her and Carlos were engaged.   
  
"Nice table Ma." Mercedes said as she picked at the cooked turkey resting on the stove. Her mother and her had slaved over a hot stove in the firehouse for hours. Their Christmas was in the fire station. They had cooked 3 turkeys, for the entire Third watch of the Precinct and Firefighters. Everyone who knew them was there. Slapping her hand Rose scowled.  
  
"Don't pick at it! That's Maurice's job." Maurice stuck his tongue out he moved to Mercedes, picking at the bird with her.  
  
"So, butthead, how ya feeling." He nudged her as Mikey walked over and helped his mother set the table that now was in the Trucks Bay. The truck was parked outside, and the table looked fabulous. Everyone mingled around moving from upstairs to down; helping with the food that could have fed the entire US Army. Grabbing a bowl, the Boscorelli family went downstairs as everyone began to sit. At the head of the table was Jimmy, then Kim, Joey, Walsh, DK, Faith, Fred, Charlie, Emily, Sully, Ty, Taylor, Lieu, Swertzky, Lombardo, Doc, Carlos, Mercedes, Maurice, Mikey and Rose. Standing up, Jimmy made a toast to everyone that was there. The events of 9/11 and Mercedes kidnapping had changed them all. They all realized they were a family. And they protected that family. In Jimmy's words. Everyone clapped as Mercedes stood up, giving her own speech. They had announced their engagement at Halloween, and now, before everyone that meant something to her was about to make another announcement. Looking at her mother, and the to everyone she said the one thing that she has wanted to say since she found out 2 weeks ago.  
  
"I want to thank everyone for coming. As Jimmy said, we are a family. And families stick together. Of course we all know Jimmy and Bosco fight like brothers already. But that's not the point here. The point is that as my family, I thought you all should know. About Carlos and I." She was cut off by Doc.  
  
"We know your getting married! Sit so we can eat!" Everyone laughed as Mercedes shook her head.  
  
"Thank you Doc. No dessert for you." She straightened up as Carlos stood up.  
  
"You all know we are getting married, and we have some more happy news." Looking at her mother she smiled then looked at Maurice.  
  
"Carlos and I are having a baby..." She sighed, saying it finally. "It was confirmed 2 weeks ago. I am 2 months pregnant!"   
  
Rose almost fell out of her chair as she stood up, eyes wide. "Are you serious? You're giving me my first grandchild?" Mercedes nodded as Rose hugged her tightly. Everyone cheered. As Joey piped in.  
  
"Now that we know... and we're all excited. Can we eat?" He blinked, not sure why everyone was staring at him and it had gotten silent. Kim hushed him and smiled as everyone cracked up laughing.   
  
Just as everyone had started to eat, the alarm went off confirming a fire in an apartment building. Groaning the guys all stood up and ran to their gear. Hearing the alarm, Mercedes jumped up and ran for her gear as Carlos grabbed her in one arm and Maurice grabbed her other.  
  
"Your not going anywhere. Mommy." Maurice said flatly. Looking at Taylor, she nodded. With her pregnancy, that meant she would be a firefighter and Mercedes would be paramedic. Taylor was happy and Mercedes was happy. Everyone was happy. Carlos ran to the bus as did Doc and Kim. Mercedes looked at Maurice and sighed.  
  
"What are you doing standing here? Aren't you a paramedic for now? GO!" Mercedes kissed him, then Mikey, then her mother. The cops all looked around; they were the only ones left.  
  
"LET'S EAT!" Ty jumped up as he said it and ran for the food.  
  
*****NOTE*****  
  
This story didn't quite come out the way I wanted it. It is not one of my favorites, but at the insistence of Fyre, I posted it. Please R&R so I know how you all feel. TY 


End file.
